


wanna just take a sip of your lips

by fancy_ooh (my_hope), peppermint_mom



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, County Fair Setting, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Incomplete, Inspired by HAPPY HAPPY (Music Video), Kissing, Kissing Booths, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Other, how about just Lip Balm, pls enjoy~!, these are gender-neutral reader inserts for once’s reading pleasure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_hope/pseuds/fancy_ooh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermint_mom/pseuds/peppermint_mom
Summary: literally just: drabbles about a kissing booth, featuring each of the twice members.(title from taemin’s “thirsty” and inspired by twice’s “happy happy” mv)





	wanna just take a sip of your lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All the Onces out there~~~](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+the+Onces+out+there~~~).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you kiss jihyo, and you like it~  
> the taste of her grape Fanta chapstick~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and, now, some words from our sponsors:  
> this is our first set of fics together, and i am SO HAPPY (HAPPY) to finally add to those in twice’s fandom! please enjoy these drabbles, and stream “breakthrough” and “happy happy!” love you all!! **❤ lyv ❤**
> 
> as cute as this shet is, please be sure not to suffocate yourself while screaming into a pillow. thanks~ **❀ flower ❀**
> 
> now, back to your regularly scheduled programming!

It's been a while since you started your shift at the kissing booth today. You've had a few customers, all really pretty people who know how to make you blush in one way or another. While you're wondering how much time you have left before you shift ends, a petite girl stumbles up.

She has her wavy brown hair cut in a bob, and it's tucked behind her ears, which are adorned with what look to be tiny pearls. A soft pink dusts her cheeks, and her large eyes, which are also brown in color, sparkle as they make contact with yours. You lick your lips unconsciously as you notice her shirt — a hot pink, long-sleeved crop top with a large, open mouth on it — and just how busty she looks in it. You try not to stare when you see her exposed midriff and instead note how pretty her legs look in her high-waisted jean shorts. Or, the little bit of them that you can see over the top of the booth's table just in front of you.

"Oh, good! You're already here!"

Rising from your folding chair, your eyebrows draw together in confusion at the girl's statement. It's almost like she was _expecting_ to find you here. "You were...looking for me?"

The girl laughs, an adorable bubble of happiness that matches her persona. "Of course! Sana-eonnie told me about how great you are at kissing. And I wanted to come experience it for myself."

Your cheeks heat at her blunt delivery. "...Really?"

"Yes," she says, smiling. She reaches into a pocket at the front of her shorts and pulls out a few bills, much more than the sad, hand-painted banner and any advertisements had said a kiss of yours would be worth. "And don't worry about the change," she continues. "I'm sure a kiss from you will be worth every cent," she finishes with a wink.

"U-Um—" You choke, deciding to clear your throat as a cover.  _Smooth._ "S-Sorry...?"

"You're not too good with words, huh?" she asks, looking and sounding smug as she sets the bills in front of you on the table. "That's alright. Our mouths will be too busy doing something else anyway."

You make a strangled noise and avoid her gaze, so sure you'll melt into the patches of dirt and dying grass beneath your feet any time now.

 _God_  was she smooth.

"I can wait all day, cutie," she says. She places her hands down on the table, on either side of her...fee, and leans over it, towards you.

 _Wow,_ okay. You could do this. Totally.

Probably permanently blush-stained, you shakily take the money, bend down, and put it in the lock box kept near your feet. When you straighten back up, the girl flashes you a grin, this one softer. Less flirtatious. 

"Anytime you're ready," she murmurs. And, maybe to reassure you, she adds, "No pressure."

You exhale slowly, fully aware there  _is_ pressure weighing on you. But you shake it off, quite literally, and try to flash her a grin of your own as you lean in first. You don't know where the sudden boost of confidence came from, but you use it to your advantage and close your eyes, gently pressing your lips to hers.

The first thing you register is the pillowy softness of the girl's lips. It's like she routinely takes care of them and doesn't bite them that often. (Which, thanks, brain, for that mental image of a cute girl biting her cute, soft lips.) And the second thing you register is the  _taste_ of the girl's lips. They're slightly sweet and tangy, with a familiar grape flavor, but the peck is over before you can fully identify it.

As you pull away, lips tingling, your tongue sneaks out to lick your lips for a better taste. To recognize that grape-y tang (of lip balm, probably, you realize); that addictive, familiar flavor that reminds you of your childhood, picnics in the park, and—

You open your eyes to see the girl smiling at you in amusement.

"You're right. It's grape soda," she says, smacking her lips. "You can't get it here at the concession stands."

_Oh, God..._

You curl in on yourself, dying from embarrassment. "I-I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Yeah," the girl agrees. But the smug look in her eyes softens. "It was hella cute, though. Just like Sana-eonnie said you were."

You feel faint, like somehow being able to take each of the girl's one-liners without combusting on the spot has you and your body suddenly overwhelmed. (You add in that your heart is overwhelmed, too, due to the girl's persistent confidence.)

"Well, thanks," the girl starts. "Though, I still stand by what I said earlier. I knew that was gonna be worth it, and you definitely did not disappoint. Hope you have a great day!" Then, she winks as she bids you goodbye, walking away from you and disappearing off into the people milling about by the concession stands.

Dazedly, you detect your jaw has dropped. You snap it shut quickly, realizing you're somehow still alive, even after embarrassing yourself ( _again_ ) in front of whoever that cute girl was.

And when you look at the time on your phone, plunking yourself down in the folding chair a bit dejectedly, you shockingly discover you still have about an hour left of attending the kissing booth.

You silently wish for the time to pass by hurriedly, or else a cute girl with wavy brown hair and soft lips will plague your thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all found this cute! let us know who your bias is in the comments! (or if you’re like either of us, you’ll leave several since we can’t just choose one bias, lol.) ooh, and let us know if you’ll be attending a twice concert soon!! basically, tell us if it’s anything twice-related, haha. :)
> 
> anyway, we hope you all enjoyed this! we’re planning to have all the chapters written soon and to update this as frequently as we can. see you next time~


End file.
